


Just a Crush

by BlueSteelFairy



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSteelFairy/pseuds/BlueSteelFairy
Summary: While Weiss Schnee prepares to return to the nation she just escaped, an unexpected but expected development prompts Ruby Rose to ask a personal question. As a result, the once heiress considers recent events, and a particular-if unexpected-person.





	Just a Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenLevel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenLevel/gifts).



_ And after all that, I’m headed back to Atlas _ .

 

The irony was not lost on Weiss Schnee as she packed up her things at the house in Haven where they had been staying. She tried to distract herself from what was to come, wondering whose home it was. It could have been a dorm in Haven-but that seemed unlikely given the headmaster of Haven’s manner. The next probable outcome was that Ruby’s drunken uncle owned the residence. It seemed unlikely as well, but more likely than the possibility they were squatting in someone’s home and no one had noticed them yet.

 

Then again, Mistral seemed to have a habit of looking the other way as long as things didn’t affect them. The exact opposite of Atlas, where very few infractions went unanswered.

 

The funny thing was between arriving in Vale and the fall of Beacon, Weiss had thought Atlas was too strict about even the small things. Now she understood a bit better. Besides, it wasn’t like they locked people up and threw away the key. With a few exceptions, the proud military nation preferred to rehabilitate when possible, and get to the root of the problems that led their citizens to crime in the first place.

 

“ _ Augh, my eyes! _ ”

 

Weiss jumped up a bit when Ruby Rose burst in and plopped down on the bed with her hand over her face. She couldn’t fight the smile on her face at the younger girl’s antics, and considered their team leader.  _ Cripes, what’s the team name going to be now? _ They easily had three or four more letters to shove in for Jaune, Nora, Ren, and possibly Oscar.

 

“What happened, Ruby?” Weiss didn’t even blink about the fact that while they weren’t sharing a room, Ruby had burst into hers. She’d missed the younger girl’s incursions in her life and personal bubble, thought she’d never admit it.

 

“Yang and Blake went to talk, and I thought I heard yelling, and I was worried they were having an argument-”   
“Oh no,” Weiss turned to the bed and covered her mouth, “You didn’t!”

“ _ They were not arguing in there, and Sun was with them too _ !”

 

_ I was wondering how she might choose between them _ . Wess flushed and sat on the bed beside Ruby, reaching a hand out to touch her.   
“Did you really not see that coming? Uh-your sister and Blake-or else, Sun and Blake. I admit, both surprises me,” Weiss laughed softly, “I continue to underestimate her.’

“I mean-” Ruby peeked up, “Eventually I guess? I just didn’t see it happening  _ now _ .”

“We’re...basically at war, Ruby,” Weiss sighed as she sat there, “We’ve all experienced loss now. We’ve seen the enemy, know they’re planning our demise. There’s no point in waiting for the day after the end to confront your feelings if you’re uncertain you’ll make it through.”

“...Yeah,” Ruby whispered quietly, “Jaune still hasn’t talked about that night.”

 

_ Pyrrha. _ A primary example of what Weiss was talking about. She imagined their friend had been waiting to talk to Jaune until some special moment. Maybe she’d intended to tell him after she won the tournament. In Weiss’s mind, if things had continued as expected, Pyrrha was the only possible winner.

 

The blonde had grown; and while he still wasn’t Weiss’s cup of tea, she could understand better what the girl she’d admired had seen in him.

 

“Weiss?”

 

She turned as Ruby peeked up from the pillows.   
“Yes, Ruby?”   
“Do you have anyone you like or have a crush on?”

 

The question was unexpected, but in context, Weiss should have seen it coming. Her cheeks pinked and she turned away to look down at her hands. The answer was not something Ruby could begin to comprehend. While in their time apart she might have grown some, in other ways, she was still that dazed and distracted girl standing in the front of Beacon.

 

_ “Please know, you’ll always have a home at Atlas Academy, Miss Schnee. We’ll be back in session before you know it.” _

 

That was probably what had laid the foundation down. Yes, Winter had spoken of her C.O. on occasion, but she was aloof during those conversations. And of course he’d been in and out of the Schnee Estate for business related reasons over the years. But Weiss had never personally interacted with General James Ironwood before that moment.

 

Not in any significant way, until after she overheard him arguing with her father. Until she heard him standing up to the man she was ashamed to be related to.

 

It had presented James Ironwood as a person, a living breathing human, not just a character her sister spoke of on occasion.

 

Then of course there had been the party, and the disaster just averted. Since Vale, her summons were responding more clearly to her emotions in every moment. And Weiss had just been so angry-especially when Jacques had grabbed her wrist. 

 

The Boarbatusk would have gored that insipid trophy wife- _ like Weiss almost had wanted to do herself- _ if Ironwood hadn’t intervened.

 

_ “Arrest her! What are you wait for? She’s insane, she should be locked up.” _

 

_ The woman had shouted this, and Weiss had been petrified on the ground, terrified of herself and the power she had unleashed. She could have killed that woman, and she’d had no control. _

 

_ The general had holstered his still smoking gun and given the shrieking woman a glare that reminded Weiss of Goodwitch with a nostalgic pain. But his answer was in Weiss’s direction. _

_   
_ _ “She’s the only one making sense around here. Thanks for the party, Jacques.” _

 

_ He’d finished his drink and walked out, and in that moment Weiss understood why her sister had left home and never looked back.  _

 

Their father wanted to control them, and he was a weak man, pathetic. But he was also corrupt, and horrible, and took advantage of people who were vulnerable.

 

General Ironwood was strong, and seemed to be spirited and noble. At least, between his efforts the night Beacon Fell, and Winter’s tales, she had constructed that image. His actions at the party had reinforced the matter in her mind.

 

She suspected strongly they’d be encountered the General again soon. After all, when Weiss had escaped, she’d overheard him debating with his father about shutting down Atlas’s borders in the very near future.

 

_ She’d heard the pain in his voice when he spoke about Ozpin. The raw emotion, regret, and remorse. She’d almost wanted to reach out to him-because he was one of the few people who’d been there, who’d understood the horrors that still haunted her dreams. But she couldn’t. She’d had to leave. _

 

So yes. It was probably safe to say Weiss had a bit of a crush. However, what Ruby was really asking was if there was anyone out there she imagined seeing herself in a situation like their teammates and Sun a few rooms over.

 

“You’re blushing!” Ruby sat upright, “ Are you thinking about Neptune?”

  
Weiss smiled softly as she glanced at the younger woman. What would Ruby say if she’d told her the truth? She’d probably gape and proclaim ‘ _ But he’s so old!’ _

 

“Yes,” Weiss took the offered out as she looked back to the window, “I’m thinking about Neptune.”

 

It wasn’t the first time Weiss had kept her emotions close to her chest; after all, when Neptune had turned her down regarding the dance, she hadn’t told her teammates.

 

Worse, if she  _ had _ told Ruby, her team leader might have tried to encourage her. That would be a different kind of disaster.

 

_ Besides, as a general, he has a reputation to worry about. I’m eighteen-years-old. Even if he did see me as something other then Winter’s little sister, he couldn’t afford the scandal. _

  
Not that  _ that _ would ever be a problem. Because she was Winter’s little sister-and this was just a crush.


End file.
